7wisted Carol
by ElijahGoldsworthy49
Summary: fan written contest piece for 'gothic tales' as if Eli wrote it.
1. Introduction

**Gothic Tales **

This is just the introduction to a new story I'm going to be working on. I'll still be working on _mailman _and _Eliclone _but this is also another story.

In "Jesus Etc."Part 1, Eli was talking about a contest he was entering called 'gothic tales'. I havent gotten far with it at all. It's going to be as if Eli's writing it. I haven't decided on a topic yet, or how long it will be, but I'm going to do my best to make it like something Eli would write. I would LOVE-LOVE-LOVE for you guys to send me ideas, and if I like any, I'll deff give you credit when I publish.

_Gothic tales coming soon_


	2. Introduction 2

**It's kinda based on a christmas carol which is where I got 'twisted carol' from, but instead of a T I put a 7, for the 7 deadly sin. This is explaining what the stories about. 'Wrath' will be coming soon.**

7wisted Carol(Twisted Carol)

Elijah knew he wasn't the nicest guy in the world, but he thought he was the best.

He had every girl he could ever want, had looks, and all the money he could need.

Everyone always told him he was going to hell. That he was a walking mix of all the 7 deadly sins, not that Elijah cared. He didn't believe in god, heaven, or hell.

That was - until the sins started to haunt him, taking images of people he knew; His girlfriend, Tessa(Lust), His best friend Robert (Wrath), Brother John (Gluttony), Sister Linda(greed), Tessa's son Quade(Sloth), and his two twin friends Edward(Envy), and Kyle(Pride).

His roommate, Mark, thought he was insane. He really thought that he was going to need to get Elijah medical help if he didn't stop seeing these things. Mark never saw what Elijah saw.

There was an incident that Elijah was yelling at Mark to get John out; That he was possed bt looked perfectly normal to Mark.

Heres the story of what happened.


	3. Lust

**Note: I eneded up changing Tessa to be Lust and Robert is now Wrath**

Elijah was laying with Tessa after sex. This was a daily thing, that kinda drove his roommate, Mark, insane.

"Itis ad inferos,"Tessa said.

Elijah looked at her oddly. "What?"he asked. Tessa just repeated herself.

"What are you talking about, babe?"He asked, propping himself up on his elbows, looking down at her. She looked up. Her eyes were black. Elijah jumped back. "Tessa? Are you feeling okay?"He asked

She smirked, grabbing his shoulder to pull herself up to him, crawling up his chest, and kissed her deeply, her tongue slitering down his throat. Elijah tried to close his eyes and forget her black eyes, but he could feel them starring at him as they made out. He opened his eyes. Those beady black eyes were still starring at him. He scooted from her, and fell out of bed. He looked up at Tessa who crawled to the end of the bed, looking at him with _lust_in her eyes. "Playing hard to get, are we now?"She asked, as she lowered her hands to the floor, hovering over him.

She licked from his groin, up to his stomach, over his chest, and stopped at his neck, kissing it, then sucking softly on it. Her tongue continued up the side of his neck, across his jaw, and her lips found his again.

Elijah pulled her down so that she was on the floor with him, and leaned over her, kissing her deeply.

The truth was, he didn't really love Tessa. He lusted her. She was good in bed, and really hot. While they were making out, he remembered her black eyes, and the weird words she said. When Her mouth left his and started traveling south, Elijah knew this wasn't Tessa. Tessa hated the idea of Oral Sex - the only downside to her.

Eli got up, and pulled his boxers on. "Who are you?"He asked.

Tessa got up, and smirked, pulling on her bra and panties. "Finally. You really aren't as smart as you seem. Though you are cute."Tessa's blue eyes traveled up and down his body. She walked over, running her hands through Elijah's black hair. "Sexy even."

Elijah swatted her hand away."Who are you?"he asked again.

"I go by many names, but mostly you know me as Lust."She rolled her tongue on the L.

"Lust? Lust isn't a person, it's a feeling."Elijah was completely lost.  
"No. Lust is a sin. I'm a sin. I'm the sin lust,"She announced, sounding proud.

Elijah started laughing. "Tessa, those are some really cool contacts but 'I'm the sin lust' that sounds like something out of a bad movie,"he told her.

Tessa stroked her hand up and down his bare chest. "This isn't a trick. You're going to be visited by each of the sins over the next few each have a message for you,"She told him.

"And whats your message?"he asked, playing along.

"I just did. I'm telling you whats going to happen. They're going to be in your friends and family, when you don't expect it. You'll be the only one who will see them. "

"And what happens to my friends?"he asked.

"They'll think they passed out. They won't remember a thing. It's my time to slip,"She said, before Tessa collaps to the ground.

Elijah looked at Tessa. "Shit,"Was all he said.


	4. Wrath

**This isn't my best chapter. It's 4Am, and I just wanted to get Wrath out of the way.

* * *

**

Elijah had been trying to get the incident with '_Lust_' out of his head. He ended up putting Tessa on the bed so that when she woke up, she just thought she fell asleep.

It had been almost a week since _'Lust', _So Elijah came to the conclusion that he was probably seeing things. That was until he was sitting in a coffee shop with one of his best friends, Robert;

Elijah hadn't told anyone about him seeing things, but he knew if he could tell anyone, it was Robert. Robert agreed to meet Elijah in a coffee shop of downtown Toronto. As Elijah was explaining what happened, Robert smirked. "What? What is so funny?"Elijah asked.

"Nothing. Good, Lust did her job. I thought she'd just fuck you and run without giving her message."The smirked stayed on Robert's lips as his eyes went black like Tessa's did.

_'They're going to be in your friends and family, when you don't expect it. You'll be the only one who will see them' _Lust's words rung in his head. "Before you go on with your 'message', Which Sin are you, and what the hell does 'Itis ad inferos' mean?"Elijah asked.

"Itis ad infernos means you're going to hell. I am wrath,"Robert explained.

Elijah was tired and wanted the sins to just go away. "Okay '_Wrath' _What is your message?"

_Wrath _leaned over and slapped Elijah upside the head."Stop being such a damned idiot. You have such a temper, when you have so much that people don-"

Elijah cut wrath off. "wait a minute, The sins are going to _help _me become a better guy? I thought you would be trying to convince me to do something bad,"Elijah said.

"it's complicated to explain. But, just try to think about what I said. Gotta jet,"wrath said before Robert passed out on the table.

_'What the fuck?'_ Elijah thought

* * *

I promise Gluttony will be much better, but there's going to be a new twist at the end (: _Gluttony _will be up tomorrow.


	5. GluttonyGreed

**Sorry it came out a day late. I was trying to think of Gluttony's message**. **I'm killing two birds with one stone and , Envy and Pride will be coming soon! Write reviews. Envy & Pride may be in the same chapter as well since they're twins(not this chapter but they're also going to be a two sin chapter) Be in mind this is suppose to be a contest entry(as said on the show) and contests usually aren't 8 chapters.**

* * *

Elijah tried to forget what had happened only but a few hours ago. He went to visit his brother _John _who was in the hospital. Elijah was shocked to see his sister Linda talking with John when he walked in. Rather than seeing his brother and sister, he saw 2 pairs of black eyes. Elijah got ready to walk back out when the door closed. "Not again,"he said mostly to himself.

The two smirked at him, and Linda cocked her head to the side."Who are you _this _time?"He asked, annoyed.

"Gluttony and Greed,"Linda purred.

"Oh this outa be fun. I'm curious to see what Gluttony has to say. If you haven't notice, I'm not a fat lard."

"Gluttony is more than food. It's drinks as well. You Glutton for alcohol,"his brother told him.

"and your greedy for attention," added Linda.

"Can I just have my messages so I can go home? I already had to deal with your buddy, _Wrath_, earlier."

Linda smirked as she approached him, placing her hand on his cheek. "Is it so bad is other people have attention? Do you _always_ have to be in the lime light?"She asked, before Linda collapsed in his arms. Elijah caught her in the nick of time.

"Maybe you wouldn't be so greedy if you didn't glutton for alcohol. Alcohol makes you an attention whore, and a bigger dick than usual. Why do you think Tessa won't go drinking with you? or why she leaves when you pull out the beer? You can't control yourself. Gain some self control,"Gluttony told him before John also passed out.

Elijah put Linda in the chair she was in, and laid her over the bed so it looks like she fell asleep.

"4 down. 3 to go,"He told himself.

* * *

I know, I didn't stick to the original idea of Mark thinking that Elijah was crazy. I'll throw that in there with Sloth since it's Tessa's kid.


	6. Slothsemifinal

**Semi-final of 7wisted Carol. Next will be the twins and then 7wisted Carol will be complete. Fear not, Stalker/Angel will be coming soon, but it will only be a 2 part. Mailman update will be also coming soon, but my muse is asleep. If you have any requests of anything, send me a message or review! I may not update 7wisted Carol for a few days, the ending has to be perfect, but it _will _be up by March 15th. I want the ending to be perfect (: I'm glad I can write Stalker/Angel because this story isn't scary. lol.**

* * *

Elijah was on the phone with Tessa as he was on his way home.

It was storming really hard. He could hear Quade crying out for his Mother in the background. Quade wasn't Elijah's kid. He was from a different boyfriend Tessa had a few years ago.

The rain came down harder as Elijah put Tessa on hold, long enough to run from his Black Volvo, into his apartment.

"Can I bring Quade over? He'd feel better if he was around you. He looks up to you, you know,"Tessa asked. The kid looked up to him? Didn't Quade know how bad of an influence Elijah really was. He was so bad that the 7 deadly sins were trying to get him to behave. "Eli?"Tessa asked, seeing if he was still there.

"Yeah. Sorry. Sure, bring him over. As long as you stay too,"Elijah heard Tessa laugh.

"We'll be over soon,"she told him before hanging up.

Elijah grinned as he heard the door bell. The rain had slowed only but a little. It was still pretty heavy and the thunder was non-stop. He thought the rain would never quit with the way it was going.

He darted to the door, and opened it for Tessa and her 6 year old son. Quade smiled up at Elijah as they both entered. "It's raining cats and dogs out there. I hope it doesn't flood,"Tessa said, as she leaned up, kissing Elijah.

He smiled, and kissed her back happily. He really was taking what the sins said to heart, specially since Quade now looked up to him. The child jumped as a roll of thunder passed. "Thunder and lightning isn't so frightening,"Eljiah said, squating down in front of Quade. "The angels are bowling." As there was a loud blast of thunder, Elijah smirked."Ooh, nice. I think that was a strike."

"Then whats the lightening from? and the rain?" Quade asked, scared.

"The rain is from the angels who are losing. They're crying. The lightening... "Elijah trailed off, trying to think of what lightening could be. He glanced at Tesa for help.

"The lightening... it's... it's not important. Just light,"Tessa told him.

"Mommy, can I have something to drink?"Quade asked her.

"Sure, I'll get you something,"she said, going into the kitchen.

"How was your visit with my brothers and sisters?"The little 6 year old asked Elijah in a demonic voice.

"A 6 year old? Really? Who the hell would posse a 6 year old?"Elijah asked. Mark came out.

"What are you talking about Eli?"He asked.

"One of the 7 deadly sins is possessing Quade,"He told his roommate.

"What is he talking about?"Quade asked,innocently as he sat on the couch.

"Yeah, Eli. What are you talking about?"Mark asked.

"The 7 deadly sins have been haunting me,"Elijah told his roommate.

"Yeah, sure man."Mark patted him on the shoulder, before existing.

"Remember? No one can see what you see. Or did Lust not make that clear?"Quade asked,eyes now black.

"Who are you?"he asked.

"Sloth, nice to meet you. I'd get up to shake your hand, but I'm sloth."Quade laughed.

"What are you telling me about?I'm not slothful. Have you seen me? You don't get abs while being slothful,"Elijah said.

"You are slothful when it comes to work. You get everything handed to you because your pretty. Try to work for your success. Crap, Tessa's coming back. See-ya,"Sloth said, before Quade passed out.

Tessa came out with a glass of water, and saw Quade asleep on the couch. "Aw, He's so adorable. I'll take him home,"she said, and leaned down, kissing Eljiah. "I'll talk to you later." He nodded and kissed her back still in shock.

Elijah was lying in bed that night, thinking of what all the sins had said, and what was left. Pride and Envy. He wondered how long it could be til he saw them.  
He just wanted everything to be over.


	7. Final

**I am SOOOOO sorry that this is like 3 days late. I've been sick, and it definitely pissed me off I missed my deadline. I did my best to end this. It's 6am and I figured the ending didn't have to be too amazing because in my opinion the rest of the story sucked too.**

**Stalker/Angel is in an editing process right now, and will be up soon. Instead of being 2 parts, its about 4.  
**

* * *

Elijah had fallen asleep after thinking about what would come out of pride and envy. He was woken to the loud voices of Edward and Kyle. The twins.

Elijah managed to pull himself out of bed. It was still raining. He walking into the living room to see the two sitting on the couch together.

It was obvious that they were twins. Both platinum blond hair. Both strikingly good looking. Both glowing.

Elijah's eyes daryed to the clock. It was a little after Noon. He came to realization that it was Sunday. It now made sense why the twins were over, so loud, and Mark was no where to be found - Football Sunday.

"Morning,"The twins said in unison as they saw that Elijah had woken.

"Morning,"He replied, groggily, as he wiped his eyes, going to see who was playing.

Patriots Vs. Giants

He shook his head. As a commercial came on, The twins looked back to him.

"This early in the morning? Really?"Elijah asked as he realized their eyes were black.

"it's football Sunday,"Edward chimed.

"I know one of you in pride and one is envy, so help me out which is which."

"You've done your research."Kyle smirked.

For some reason it hit him. Kyle was pride, Edward was envy.

Elijah rubbed his eyes, and yawned."What are your messages?"he asked.

Edward put his hand over his heart. "Ouch." Kyle laughed.

The twins stood, walking over to him. One twin on either side.

"How have your visits been with the_ sins_?"Kyle spat the word like it was acid.

"You seem that you don't like sins, even though you are one,"Elijah pointed out.

"wrong-o,"Replied Edward.

Elijah looked between the oddly. "Excuse me?"

They both laughed.  
"I wish the sins were his helpful. Our job would be so much easier. I'm Humility. This is kindness,"Kyle explained.

"Humility and Kindness are virtues though... "Elijah was seriously confused.

"You _have _done your research."Kyle smirked.

"Bingo,"was all Edward said.

"Lust, she's chastity. Wrath was patience. Gluttony, temperance. Greed- Charity, and the lucky one who got to get up inside a 6 year old was Diligence."

Elijah couldn't help but chuckle.

"You caught on well when Patience tried to get you to behave. The sins would be trying to influence you to do wrong. That's why they're sins."

"Isn't it a sin to lie?"Elijah asked.

"Not any of the deadly sins. It was worth the risk. Would you really have listened if Chastity came to you and told you you'd get visited by the seven contrary virtues?"Edward asked.

Elijah thought and nodded in understanding; He wouldn't have.

"It was just a plus that your girlfriend told you that child looked up to you. It was so obvious that you wanted to be a better influence after that. She did make our job easier,"Edward went on.

"Okay. So am I done being visited?I'm pretty sure Mark thinks I'm crazy. I want to go back to my normal life."Elijah let out a sigh.

"Are you going to change?"Kyle asked

Elijah nodded. "Mostly for Quade though."

"Then our job is done. We should let Kyle and Edward enjoy football Sunday,"Edward said as they sat back on the couch, and passed out for a few seconds.

Elijah just shook his head, and wanted to get out of there before they woke up. He went to the garage.

He sat in his car and turned it on. Not yet opening the door. He sat, with his hands on the wheel, and coughed a little as carbon monoxide filled the car.

It soon filled the car completely.

The garage completely,

Filled Elijah completely.

Kyle and Edward found him 2 hours later. Still sitting in his car, the smell of carbon monoxide. The smell of death.

Elijah's body still holding onto the steering wheel, leaning against it.

Elijah was dead.

* * *

**Yeah. A depressing ending, eh? Sorry, I don't like happy-go-lucky endings. Why do you think Elijah ended up killing himself? I don't even know the exact reason myself. One thing could possibly be he didn't think he could live up to the expectations that were now lying on him? I dunno. 7wist Carol is finally complete, and I'm so glad it is. It went soo off promt. It wasn't scary, it wasn't weird. It was something I'd turn in for school.**

**Mailman will probably be updated this weekend. **

**Tell me what you thought of 7wisted Carol. Even if you hated it.**


End file.
